Juntos podemos superar a L
by Albagarnie
Summary: -"Roger nos lo propuso hace cuatro años, y ahora hemos acabado trabajando juntos. Creo que L quería que hubiera sido así desde el principio." -"Él sabía que tú y yo no podíamos colaborar. Si ahora lo estamos haciendo es porque…" -"…Vas a morir."


**Este fic es una** **especie de** **"final alternativo" (que los pro-Kira no se hagan ilusiones) que lleva vagando por mi mente desde el capítulo 99. Sí, está ambientado en el final del manga (había en él cosas que me convenían más) , pero creo que los que solo hayan visto el anime también podrán entenderlo. He tenido que cambiar un poco el comportamiento de algunos personajes para que la historia funcione, y e acortado algunas partes que todos ya conocemos, para intentar que no se haga pesado. Es el fic más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

**Antes de empezar, os pregunto: ¿nunca ha habido un personaje que no os ha llamado demasiado la atención, pero que cuando murió os disteis cuenta del cariño que le teníais? A mi sí. Es por eso por lo que he escrito este fic. A mí Mello nunca me encantó especialmente, pero cuando él... En serio, me cabreé mucho (mucho) cuando murió, y encima de una forma tan cutre. Me quedé con las ganas de verlo aliado con Near... T.T Y así surgió este fic :D**

**Death Note no me pertenece, si no las cosas habrían acabado así.**

* * *

_Esta mujer está en contacto con Kira… Tengo que hacerlo…_

En esos momentos, Mello solo podía pensar aquello, era lo único que justificaba lo que estaba haciendo. Aquel secuestro era un suicidio, y él lo sabía. Pero lo tenía que hacer. _Por atrapar a Kira…_

No muy lejos, un coche seguía a aquella moto. Les llevaba siguiendo desde que se habían separado de la guardia; gracias al rastreador que tenía la mejor guardaespaldas de Takada.

Lidner pudo ver a lo lejos como Mello metía una caja en otro camión. Comprendió que a partir de entonces ya no le serviría hacer caso al localizador, y comenzó a seguir al coche al que él había subido. Nada más dejar a Takada con Mello, había informado a Near. Ahora seguía su orden de detener a Mello.

Si actuaba rápido, puede que lograra salvarle.

Aún pasaron bastantes minutos conduciendo hasta que el camión de detuvo, introduciéndose en las ruinas de una vieja iglesia. Tras aparcar unos metros atrás, Lidner fue corriendo hacia el edificio donde ellos se encontraban.

Allí, Takada aprovechaba que el camión ya se había detenido. Agarró con fuerza el papel que había escondido. Sintiendo como las manos le temblaban y su respiración se entrecortaba, lo escribió. Mihael Keeht. Él no se lo impidió.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando su trazo terminó la última letra. Sabiendo que ya no corría peligro, que su secuestrador iba a morir en cuestión de segundos, cogió el móvil que también había estado escondiendo con toda su alma, y envió dos mensajes. Aún no podía llamar, pero estaba diciéndoles todo lo que necesitaban saber. Recordando lo que Light le había dicho si le ocurría algo así, mantuvo la calma y los envió. El primero fue para Light: un simple "Está hecho". Él lo entendería. El segundo se lo mandó a Mikami, pidiéndole que realizara todas las purgas que pudiera.

Pero mientras daba a enviar ese mensaje, algo irrumpió en el camión. La puerta se derribó al segundo golpe recibido, y ella entró rápidamente.

Mello se giró inmediatamente al ver a Lidner por el retrovisor. Mientras él abría la puerta que lo separaba de la zona de carga, la agente comenzó a forcejear con Takada.

Tenía más fuerza que ella y logró arrancarle el papel, solo para ver como la muerte de Mello ya estaba escrita. Sabiendo que a él solo le quedaban unos segundos de vida, reaccionó rápidamente. Mientras Takada trataba de quitárselo, ella metió la mano en su bolso. Comenzó a escribir a gran velocidad con un pintalabios. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo podía dejar de vida a alguien apuntado en el cuaderno, pero confió en que el tiempo que ponía entraba en los límites.

Cuando Mello entró allí, vio como Lidner había logrado lanzar a Takada contra la pared, y como llevaba en las manos un destrozado pintalabios y le mostraba un papel:

Mihael Keeht Muere por paro cardíaco 28-1 16:00 en el almacén Yellow Box

Su nombre estaba escrito a lápiz, el resto con un pintalabios y con una letra horrible por la velocidad.

-¡¿Qué…?! -gritó mientras abría mucho los ojos.

-Es todo lo que he podido hacer.

Mello agarró el papel y lo apretó con toda su fuerza, mientras lo miraba fijamente. No podía creer que su muerte ya se hubiera escrito.

_No podía creer que no hubiera sido como él planeaba._

Consiguió alzar la cabeza para hablar con Lidner de una vez, pero su mirada se fijó detrás de ella.

Takada, a pesar de lo dolorida que estaba tras el fuerte golpe que no le había dejado ni levantarse, ahora se ponía de pie. Con la mirada perdida, sin que su rostro mostrara ninguna expresión. Comenzó a caminar, calmada y a la vez imponente.

Lidner también la vio, al darse cuenta de cómo Mello la miraba.

-Kira -dijo él simplemente.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada contra ella, porque sintió un tirón en el brazo que lo sacaba afuera.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -le dijo Lidner notablemente nerviosa, mientras abría la puerta del camión.

Solo tras echar un último vistazo a Takada, que empezaba a buscar la gasolina del motor, Mello obedeció.

Gran parte del trayecto en coche lo hicieron en silencio. Pero cuando ya se adentraban en la ciudad, Mello se decidió a preguntar lo que llevaba pensando todo el camino.

-¿Qué es el almacén Yellow Box? -preguntó extendiendo la hoja entre sus manos.

-Un almacén abandonado, cerca de los muelles Daikoku… Allí es donde Near planea reunirse con Light Yagami.

Mello no explotó de ira como Lidner esperaba, sino que se limitó a girarse con brusquedad y mirar por la ventanilla, tratando de controlarse.

-Y supongo que ahora me llevas con él.

-Si… La guardia de Takada te busca. Si no te escondes, te matarán…

-¿Y? Voy a morir dentro de dos días de todas formas.

Lidner, giró la cabeza hacia él, seria y severa.

-¿Y aún así te niegas a cooperar? -le dijo con fuerza-. Lo quieras o no, vas a pasar el 28 de enero en el almacén Yellow Box. ¿Es que no eres capaz de tragarte tu orgullo y aliarte con nosotros…? ¡Estamos hablando de atrapar a Kira! ¡¿Es que no quieres vengar a L así…?!

El tener que dar un frenazo le hizo detener sus palabras, pero cuando el coche empezó a moverse de nuevo, se giró hacia el joven, haciendo que él le hablara:

-¿Por qué has hecho que me vea obligado a aliarme con Near?

-Ya te lo dije hace unos meses. Los dos intentáis atrapar a Kira, estáis aliados lo queráis o no.

-…

-Tengo que avisar a la sede.

Mello continuó cruzado de brazos y apartando la mirada mientras Lidner llamaba. Ni si quera se giró al oír una voz al otro lado.

-Voy para allá con Mello.

En la base, Rester no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa que le produjo recibir esa noticia, y comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Lidner sobre aquello. Near no habló, ni cambió en ningún momento la expresión de su rostro.

-No va armado, y está dispuesto a aliarse con nosotros.

A pesar de las inmensas ganas de desmentir esas palabras, Mello continuó sin hablar.

-¿Se puede poner él? -preguntó entonces Near, hablando con por primera vez.

Lidner giró la cabeza hacia Mello, indicándole con un gesto que hablara. Pero él no se inmutó.

-Mello, no seas crío -él no le hizo caso, y volvió a hablar al manos libres con un suspiro-. Ya hablaréis cuando esté en la base…

-Lo suponía.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Mello no pudiera evitar dejar que su respiración mostrara su ira durante apenas un segundo. Suerte que no pudo ver la siniestra sonrisa que se formaba al otro lado al oír aquello.

Lidner colgó, y Mello no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a su destino. Cuando bajó del coche, echó una mirada circular por todo el aparcamiento, con un gesto que dejaba muy claro lo poco que le agradaba estar ahí. Le entregó la página de Death Note a Lidner mientras subían por el ascensor, para que pudiera dar explicaciones sobre todo aquello. Las puertas se abrieron al llegar arriba, y antes ellos se mostró una sala en cuyo centro estaba Near.

-Bienvenido, Mello -dijo una vez más.

-Near… -comenzó a decir Lidner- Durante el secuestro de Takada, ocurrió un imprevisto.

-Tú interviniste -le dijo Mello a ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió en aquel secuestro? -preguntó Near tomando la iniciativa.

Lidner suspiró, y le tendió la hoja.

-Takada ya había escrito su nombre. Yo…

-Ahora estás obligado a colaborar con nosotros, ¿verdad, Mello? -dijo Near mientras observaba el papel.

-Nunca he tenido intención de aliarme contigo, Near. Si estoy aquí es porque estoy siendo controlado.

-Interesante, teniendo en cuenta de que no se ha escrito nada acerca de que tengas que estar en la base de la SPK.

Lidner sintió como la ira de Mello aumentaba, y se interpuso entre él y Near para hablar.

-Le he traído yo para evitar que los guardaespaldas de Takada le encuentren. Y si se va a aliar con nosotros…

-Está bien. Llévalo a alguna habitación hasta que quiera venir a ayudar con el plan.

Antes de que salieran de esa sala, Near se giró hacia Lidner.

-Ponlo al corriente del estado de nuestras operaciones, al completo. Solo te escuchará a ti -le dijo en voz baja, de modo que ella fue la única que lo oyó.

Unos minutos después, el falso L les llamó. Near agradeció que Mello no estuviera allí, pues no pensaba decirle nada acerca de que estaba con él. Tras aclarar que su cita seguiría igual a pesar del secuestro de Takada, colgó.

Rester, que desde que sabía que Mello iba a estar con ellos no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que él le había hecho a su equipo, decidió hacerle de una vez esa pregunta a su jefe.

-¿Crees que podemos confiar en él?

Near guardó unos instantes de silencio antes de responder.

-Quiere atrapar a Kira. Eso es motivo suficiente.

Aquel día Mello no salió de la habitación que le habían asignado. Tras que Lidner le explicara todo sobre el plan, de forma mucho más detallada que cuando lo hacía a escondidas, había estado dándoles vueltas. ¿En serio Near pensaba que Kira iba a caer en una trampa como aquella? Era absurdo. Tenían que forzarle para que cometiera un error, era la única forma de que aquello funcionara. Y lo había intentado, pero las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. _Pero Takada estaba muerta, así que aún podía haber una oportunidad. _Cuando Lidner se fue ya era de noche, y él no pudo evitar acabar durmiéndose en aquella cama. Había pasado varias noches en vela preparando el secuestro de Takada, y aquella cama era lo más cómodo que había sentido en esos últimos cinco años. No durmió muchas horas, y poco después de que se despertara, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Mello, hay un cambio de planes -dijo al otro lado la indudable voz de Lidner.

Sabiendo que si quería hacer algo productivo en lo poco que le quedaba de vida tendría que resignarse y unirse a Near, salió.

En aquella sala, Near observaba unas imágenes que Gevanni le había enviado. Mello observó durante un momento las hojas de Death Note que se mostraban, hasta detenerse en la que mostraba la prueba que necesitaban. La que tenía escrito el nombre de Kiyomi Takada.

-Mikami ha sacado el cuaderno verdadero.

-Una trampa -afirmó Mello, sin necesidad de saber más.

-¿Te dará tiempo, Gevanni? -le preguntó girándose hacia su monitor.

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Comandante Rester, ayúdele en lo que necesite. Lidner…

-Tengo unos asuntos que resolver como guardaespaldas de Takada.

Near le dio permiso para marcharse, y así cada uno de los agentes fue a hacer su trabajo. Near y Mello se quedaron a solas en esa habitación.

Mello no quiso hablar con él de nada. Uno de los agentes había redactado un archivo en el que se explicaba el cambio de planes detalladamente, y se sentó a leerlo para saber mejor como actuar, dándole la espalda a Near. Él estaba jugando con unas marionetas de dedo y lo ignoró. Pronto se puso a leer otros documentos del caso, en busca de algún error que pudiera arreglar a tiempo. Mientras estaba en esa búsqueda, hasta ahora sin resultados, sonó un teléfono. Lo tenía al lado, y lo cogió a la primera vez que sonó.

-¿Qué?

-Mello, soy Lidner. Tengo que tratar un asunto con Near.

Mello se giró hacia Near por primera vez desde que se habían quedado solos, y lo que vio le hizo maldecir por lo bajo. Lidner le oyó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Está dormido -dijo mientras observaba a Near, tumbado silenciosamente en el suelo- ¿En serio piensa ser el sucesor de L? Espera a que…

-Déjalo.

-¿Qué?

Lidner suspiró antes de hablar, y cuando continuó habló más bajo y quitó ese tono autoritario que había tenido en su anterior palabra.

-Mello, ¿tú anoche dormiste?

-…Sí.

-Near lleva pasando todas las noches en vela desde que quedó con Yagami; perfeccionando el plan, sin perder tiempo. Lo cierto es que lleva actuando así casi todo el caso. Es hasta raro que se duerma, así que déjalo; por favor.

Mello volvió a mirar un momento a Near, y suspiró con resignación.

-Como quieras, pero ten en cuenta que nosotros no hemos estado en la misma situación. Él tendrá su cuarto y…

-Todas las veces que ha dormido lo ha hecho como lo estás viendo ahora.

-De acuerdo -dijo resignado-. ¿Qué era eso que le querías decir?

-No importa. Tampoco era tan necesario su permiso.

Cuando Mello se dispuso a colgar, escuchó que Lidner lo nombraba. Volvió a ponerse el teléfono en la oreja.

-Y Mello… Near no pierde tiempo en nada que no le permita seguir deduciendo. Lleva varios días sin comer… A nosotros apenas nos hace caso, pero esperaba que tú…

-¿También quieres que le dé de comer?

-Hazlo al menos para que no se desmaye a mitad del encuentro con Yagami… Hay una cocina dos pisos arriba…

-Como quieras…

Aún resignado, dejó los documentos y subió al piso que Lidner le había dicho. De allí bajó unas tabletas de chocolate, y las dejó en la mesa mientras volvía a mirar los documentos. Pero por algún motivo no se concentró como antes al leerlos. Se giró hacia Near pensando que él podría estar haciendo algún ruido molesto, pero vio que dormía totalmente en silencio. Comenzó a lamer el chocolate sin morderlo, para no hacer ruido, mientras lo miraba. No supo por qué estaba haciendo eso. Mientras observaba el suave y relajado subir y bajar de su pecho, se percató de algo que había bajo sus manos. Se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a él y lo cogió con sumo cuidado. Entonces vio que eran las marionetas de dedo con las que había estado jugando momentos antes. Con solo fijarse un poco comprendió todos lo detalles que tenían. Le llamó la atención la de L, y por primera vez se preguntó si Near lo había conocido. Pensaba que él había sido el único… ¿Entonces por qué Near sabía como era…? Dejó esa marioneta en el suelo, y al hacerlo vio otra más, de la cual no se había percatado al principio porque Near la mantenía más cerca de él que la otras. La cogió con cuidado, y sujetándola con dos dedos comenzó a admirar todos los detalles: era la que más tenía. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué Near lo había hecho a él con tanto detalle? Ni la suya propia se veía tan trabajada como aquella.

Bajó la mano, y antes de levantarse observó un momento el rostro de Near. Le habían salido unas pequeñas bolsas bajo los ojos, y a pesar de lo poco que se podía apreciar por su camisa tan ancha, le pareció que estaba aún más delgado que la última vez que se habían visto. ¿_Y en serio él pensaba que no se estaba esforzando de verdad en aquel caso?_

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, sin estar seguro de por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas. Se levantó dispuesto a seguir con esos documentos, pero antes de sentarse oyó un quejido a su espalda. Se giró y vio como Near se restregaba un ojo, algo confuso.

-¿Mello…? -dijo incorporándose y mirándolo.

-Estoy viendo los documentos que tenéis sobre el caso. ¿No me vendrás ahora con que son confidenciales? -le dijo girándose hacia el escritorio, algo cortante.

-¿Cuánto he estado durmiendo?

-Menos de dos horas -le contestó tras mirar un reloj.

Near se subió a una silla y comenzó a mirar unos archivos en el ordenador. Se mantuvieron así varios minutos, cada uno en lo suyo y en completo silencio. Pero Near lo rompió de repente.

-¿Por qué secuestraste a Takada?

A Mello le pilló por sorpresa aquella pregunta. Pero consiguió no mostrarlo, y suspiró antes de contestarle.

-Ella estaba en contacto con Kira. Secuestrándola podría adelantarme a ti.

-Sabías que conocía tu nombre.

-Solo lo vio el vicedirector Yagami.

-Se lo dijo al cuartel japonés. Y entre ellos está Kira.

-Puedes que tu teoría sea equivocada.

-L también lo consideró sospechoso.

-Aún así, Kira podría no habérselo dicho.

-Kira te quería muerto. Si Takada podía matarte, se lo dijo seguro.

-No pensé en eso.

-Tú no cometerías ese error.

-Ella no conocía mi rostro.

-Hasta que tú se lo enseñaste.

-Tuve que hacerlo al secuestrarla.

-Podrías haber llevado un casco de cristales tintados.

-Habrían sospechado.

-Lidner se las habría arreglado para que pudieras llevártela.

-Tú me dijiste que no iba a caer víctima del cuaderno.

-…

No se habían mirado en toda la conversación, pero ahora Near se sumía en la información del ordenador más que antes, sin responderle. Mello se giró una sola vez hacia él, y al hacerlo recordó lo que le había pedido Lidner. Sabiendo que era mejor que le hiciera caso, partió por la mitad la nueva tableta que abría. Se acercó al escritorio de Near y la puso a su lado.

-Come -le dijo con una voz extrañamente serena.

Near giró la cabeza un momento hacia el chocolate que le había dejado. Lo rozó con los dedos y volvió a girarse, ignorándolo.

-Near… Lidner ya me ha dicho que llevas ayunando varios días -dijo, y continuó al ver que Near no reaccionaba, esta vez con un tono más propio de él-. Sabes que puedo hacer que comas a la fuerza.

Algo resignado, aunque sin mostrarlo, Near cogió el chocolate y le dio un pequeño bocado. No quería tener que discutir con Mello por eso. Él, que desconfiaba de Near, estuvo un rato mirándolo para asegurarse que comía. Lidner tenía razón, no sería bueno que se desmayara.

Near no llegó a comerse ni la mitad del chocolate que Mello le había dado, pero él acabó dejándole apartarlo.

Tras esto guardaron unos momentos de silencio, hasta que Mello le dijo algo que le quería contar desde hacía rato.

-Kira no iba a caer en una trampa como esa. Estabas subestimando al asesino de L.

-Ese problema ya ha sido resuelto -respondió tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Casi morís todos.

-Tú ya vas a morir.

Algo en el interior de Mello explotó con aquella respuesta, pero trató de controlarse. Apretó los puños con ira contenida y contestó.

-Podría estar actuando por mi cuenta durante el día de vida que me queda. Y me he aliado contigo. ¿No deberías agradecérmelo?

-Estás aquí por que así lo quieres.

-Lidner hizo que me viera obligado -respondió sintiendo como la ira crecía en su interior.

-Podrías haber resistido, y lo sabes.

-Si estoy aquí es porque quiero atrapar a Kira, aunque por la fuerza tenga que ser contigo -dijo levantándose y apoyando las manos en la mesa, cada vez con más ira.

-No creo que sirvas de mucho siendo tan emocional, pero…

No llegó a acabar esa frase, porque Mello no aguantó más y fue hacia él. Le agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Near penetró en su mirada nada más que hiciera eso, clavando profundamente en él sus grises ojos.

-…pero creo que L lo habría querido así.

Mello hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa al oír eso, que no se habría notado si no estuvieran tan cerca.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó suavizando el agarre de la camisa, pero sin soltar.

-Roger nos lo propuso hace cuatro años, y ahora hemos acabado trabajando juntos. Creo que L quería que hubiera sido así desde el principio.

-Él sabía que tú y yo no podíamos colaborar. Si ahora lo estamos haciendo es porque…

-…Vas a morir -completó Near. Mello no reaccionó con rabia porque eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir. Con un suspiro, lo soltó y se separó de él, para volver al escritorio donde estaba. No quería seguir hablando con él y acabar haciendo algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Pero cuando se sentó, Near volvió a hablar.

-Él lo sabía. Y tú también lo sabes.

Estas palabras no le molestaron, para su sorpresa. Más bien sintió curiosidad por saber a qué se refería. Se giró hacia él, pero vio que observaba uno de los monitores.

-Lidner ha vuelto. Y te trae algo…

Miró hacia la pantalla, pero Lidner ya había desaparecido de ahí. Cuando vio a Near, a pesar de que la distancia a la que estaban no le dejó asegurarlo, le pareció ver que sonreía de manera extraña.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, y apareció Lidner con algo detrás. Mello la miró haciéndole una pregunta sin palabras.

-La más famosa guardaespaldas que Kiyomi Takada tiene sus trucos -dijo mientras le dedicaba una triste sonrisa.

Él lo comprendió todo al ver lo que entraba. La agente empujó por la puerta una camilla, cubierta por una sábana, bajo la que se apreciaba una forma humana, hombre, joven…

-No… -murmuró Mello, sin poder creer lo que tenía ante él.

-Os dejamos unos minutos… -dijo ella tristemente, mientras salía y le hacía un gesto a Near para que la acompañara.

Mello no se giró hacia ellos. No podía. En esos momentos solo era capaz de mirar al cuerpo cubierto del amigo que había enviado a la tumba.

Se acercó con paso lento y tembloroso, hasta quedar a su lado. Tuvo que sentarse al sentir que se mareaba.

-Matt… -murmuró débilmente, mientras reunía valor y cogía su mano, que salía de la sábana. Fría, inmóvil… muerta. Y todo por su culpa.

-Matt… -repitió, ahora con una voz marcada por las lágrimas- Esto es culpa mía… yo… -cerró los ojos, dejando que todo su llanto se liberase. Tenía que hacerlo-. No tendrías que haber muerto… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no escapaste…?

Apretó su mano con más fuerza, pidiéndole perdón con sus lágrimas. Logró reunir fuerzas para soltarla, para acercarse a su cabeza. Lentamente fue descubriéndolo. Él único signo de violencia que había en su rostro eran los restos de un fino hilo de sangre que caía por su boca.

Lentamente, y tratando de contener las lágrimas, se quitó el crucifijo. Levantó su cabeza con una mano, y con la otra pasó el rosario hasta su cuello. Dejó que la cruz cayera a su lado, incapaz de destaparlo más para llevarla a su pecho; no podía ver su cadáver empapado en sangre seca y lleno de agujeros de balazos hechos por su culpa.

De nuevo, cubrió su rostro y cogió su mano, con la cabeza gacha.

-Matt…-le dijo a su amigo difunto con voz baja- L… yo… Estas muertes no van a ser en vano. Mañana yo estaré con vosotros, pero solo después de que Kira haya caído.

Quedó en silencio tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, y así estuvo durante varios minutos. Finalmente Lidner entró, e hizo que volviera a la realidad y que olvidara todas las imágenes pasadas que estaban mostrándose en su mente en ese momento. Despertó de la memoria de aquellos perdidos días azules solo para ver como Lidner se llevaba a lo que quedaba del mejor amigo que había conocido.

Cuando el cuerpo desapareció, Mello se quedó unos segundos inmóvil de nuevo. Cuando su cuerpo logró calmarse, se levantó y fue hacia uno de los cajones de archivos, donde había visto que lo guardaban. Cogió en las manos a su muerte escrita, y volvió la hoja para tener ante él un espacio en blanco, en el que manipular y romper nuevos destinos.

Cogió una pluma del escritorio, y cuando la puso sobre el papel, dispuesto a segar aquella vida, sintió una presencia tras él.

-¿Mello? -preguntó aquella persona, que en ningún momento había dudado de quién era.

Sin esperar respuesta, Near se acercó a él, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía.

-¿Piensas que matando a alguien vamos a tener más posibilidades de ganar?

-Cubrirnos las espaldas. Tenemos que hacerlo -dijo poniendo la pluma sobre el papel una vez más, pero una mano lo detuvo antes de que acabara siquiera de escribir la T.

-Tú no has usado nunca la Death Note, ¿verdad? -preguntó Near, sin buscar una respuesta.

-Solo la usaron algunos mafiosos, pero no tengo problemas en usarla ahora. Sé que será lo mejor.

-¿Matar a Mikami va a ser lo mejor?

-Solo quiero cubrirnos las espaldas.

-Tú no lo necesitas.

Mello no respondió a eso. Se quedó un momento en silencio, con la pluma en la mano, sin escribir nada. No se movió cuando Near cogió la hoja y la retiró del escritorio.

-¿Por qué no te resignas a matarlos? ¿O al menos a controlar a Mikami? El haber probado la libreta habría hecho que supieras que era falsa antes de que yo tuviera que intervenir.

-Mello…-dijo mientras se llevaba un dedo a su cabello-. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Qué no puedas actuar así? -preguntó con cierta extrañeza sin poder evitar preguntarse que estaba pasando por la mente del chico. Pero su respuesta dejó las cosas muy claras.

-Esa… no es nuestra manera de hacer las cosas.

Aún así no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿La nuestra?

-La nuestra -afirmó él-. Ninguno de nosotros tres debería actuar así.

Mello hizo un gesto de sorpresa ante esas palabras, pero Near no llegó a verlo, porque sonó una llamada de otra sala.

-Near, hemos terminado -dijo Gevanni al otro lado. Entonces Mello se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo. Que rápido se le había pasado todo ese día…

-Revisad todos los detalles antes de cambiarlas. No podemos dejar que una mínima diferencia nos cueste el plan.

Los agentes obedecieron, y la copia fue completamente exacta a la hora de dar el cambiazo. La mañana transcurrió entre últimos preparativos y transportes. Mello y Near no cruzaron palabra hasta que se encontraron por fin en el almacén Yellow Box, una hora antes de que llegara el cuartel general japonés. Cuando Near se puso la careta de L, Mello lo miró con desprecio por un momento. Aún así no le dijo nada.

Llegó la una, y dos policías japoneses entraron antes que sus compañeros. La máscara de Near prácticamente pasó desapercibida, eclipsada por la presencia de Mello. La única respuesta a las muchas preguntas que hicieron fue que "había sobrevivido al secuestro de Takada"

Los policías salieron del edificio para luego entrar con el resto, y fue al verlo Light cuando todas las preguntas acerca de Mello se resolvieron.

Su mirada hacia él lo dijo todo, sin necesidad de palabras.

-Yo lo encontré antes de que fuera asesinado por Takada -comenzó a explicar Lidner cuando Near se lo indicó-. Ella ya había escrito su nombre, pero conseguí modificar las condiciones para darle dos días más de vida, para que pudiera aliarse con nosotros.

-¡¿Takada llevaba un cuaderno encima?! -exclamó uno de los agentes.

-No exactamente -dijo Near mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello-Cuando Mello muera… sabremos seguro que es posible matar con pedazos sueltos.

Esa respuesta no dio esperanza a Mello. Él ya sabía perfectamente que se podía matar así.

Light, por su parte, pensaba como la aparición de Mello podría afectar a su plan. Si por estar siendo controlado su esperanza de vida cambiaba de alguna manera y confundía a Mikami… No. Misa le había explicado tiempo atrás que no se alteraría.

Zanjado ese asunto, comenzaron a discutir sobre la máscara de Near. Él se la quitó media hora más tarde, solo para decir que tenían que esperar un poco más, hasta que llegara la persona que era la clave de todo.

Mientras su espera continuaba, Mello dirigió una mirada al shinigami que acompañaba a sus rivales. Todos los miembros de la SPK podían verlo, pero Near les había dejado muy claro que no podían reaccionar ante él de ninguna manera, para evitar ser descubiertos. Aún así, él estuvo unos segundos mirándole. Era muy distinto al shinigami que había tenido en la mafia. De repente, el Dios de la Muerte se giró hacia él. No podía ladear la cabeza, o le aseguraría que lo veía, así que se limitó a bajar la mirada hacia el agente que más cerca estuviera de él. Deseó con toda su alma que no lo hubiera descubierto.

-Ya ha llegado.

Entonces, se abrió un pequeño hueco que había en la puerta, y todos supieron que alguien los observaba desde el otro lado. Algunos agentes sacaron sus armas, pero Near les ordenó que mantuvieran la calma. Mello miraba hacia la puerta con expresión seria y severa, pero se giró hacia Near para preguntarle algo que ya sabía.

-¿Esto entra en tu plan? -dijo con voz baja, haciendo que solo él pudiera oírle.

-Sabes que sí -le respondió con el mismo tono.

Los segundos de tensión de todos los agentes se cortaron cuando ordenaron a Mikami entrar. Mientras la puerta se abría, Mello miró a Light durante apenas un segundo, pero pudo ver como trataba de aguantarse una sonrisa. Ese gesto le causó desconfianza e inquietud, pero trató de calmarse recordando que ya habían superado esa trampa. Por algún motivo, le entraron ganas de sonreír como él, por el hecho de que estuviera tan seguro de su victoria. Al igual que él, se tuvo que aguantar, y sus expresiones fueron idénticas. Light, cuando logró apartar su mirada de Mikami, se percató del gesto de Mello. No le comunicó nada, pero se giró hacia Mikami y le habló con esa voz y esa sonrisa de tanta soberbia.

-¿Cuántos segundos han pasado desde que escribiste el primer nombre?

Él levantó al reloj, y comenzó a contarlos.

-35, 36, 37, 38, 39...

-He ganado.

Durante ese segundo de su confesión, Mello lo miró con severidad, y Near con una siniestra sonrisa.

-40.

Todos los agentes sufrieron un gran momento de tensión. Mello, que sabía que era inmune a la Death Note, continuó con su mirada clavada en Light, mientras él cruzaba una mirada con el siniestro rostro de Near. Solo tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que su rostro se llenara de extrañeza, y de temor.

Su plan había funcionado. Habían evitado la trampa.

El momento de tensión que todos estaban sufriendo fue roto por una orden de Near.

-¡Rester, Gevanni, arrestad a Mikami!

Los agentes obedecieron inmediatamente. Mikami no pudo ni tratar de defenderse antes de ver sus manos esposadas.

Miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su Dios, pero el estaba atento a Near, mirándolo con desprecio, mientras él mostraba la libreta.

-Os aseguramos que los primeros nombres escritos son los de los agentes de la SPK, y Mello. Mirad vosotros mismos el único nombre que falta.

Light sentía en su interior una ira y un miedo cada vez más crecientes.

-No… ¡Es… es una trampa! -gritó desesperado, señalando a Near- ¡Es una trampa vuestra para detenerme!

-Light… -dijo uno de sus agentes tras él, acercándose con unas esposas.

Él lo apartó de un empujón, y huyó hacia otro lado de la sala, tropezándose y apoyándose en una pared para levantarse, mientras solo podía pensar en qué había salido mal.

Pensó por un momento en que Mikami lo había traicionado. ¿Él podría…? Una voz cortó sus pensamientos.

-Te equivocas. Lo que ha hecho que evitemos tu trampa… ha sido el secuestro de Takada.

Light miró a Mello con los ojos muy abiertos. Él le devolvió la mirada. Near alzó dos marionetas de dedo, y comenzó a explicar como había influido el secuestro de Takada en su plan. Kira tenía derecho a saber como había sido derrotado. Casi toda la explicación fue dada con sus palabras, salvo por algunas intervenciones de sus agentes. Mello no dijo nada, a pesar de haber sido él el que había hecho posible aquello. Se limitó a ir mirando a Near y a Light intermitentemente. Pero durante un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Lidner; y ella le sonrió de forma cálida. No entendió esa reacción.

Finalmente Near acabó su explicación, y para terminar sacó el cuaderno de debajo de sus ropas.

-Este es el auténtico cuaderno -dijo mientras lo mostraba-. Gracias a él puedo ver al shinigami. Todos podemos verle desde el principio -Entonces, el shinigami miró un momento a Mello. Él apenas le prestó atención, pues estaba atento al rostro de Light, de ira creciente a cada segundo. Solo había que tensar un poco más la cuerda para romperla del todo. Y lo hicieron.

-Light Yagami…

-Kira…

-Has perdido.

-L cayó derrotado ante ti… -dijo Mello dando un paso al frente- Pero esta prueba… ¡Es irrefutable! ¡Si eres capaz, intenta argumentar lo contrario!

Light Yagami, Kira, solo fue capaz de lanzar veloces miradas a sus dos rivales, sintiendo una ira que aumentaba a cada instante…

No… Él era un Dios… no podía ser… no podía haber sido derrotado… sus rivales eran dos niñatos… él ya había vencido a su peor enemigo… su plan era perfecto… todos los que le hacían frente debían morir… él era la Justicia… no podía ser derrotado… Kira no podía ser derrotado… no era posible… no podía perder… No… ¡NO ERA POSIBLE!

Su ira estalló en un alarido que resonó por todo el edificio. Se agachó cubriéndose con las manos, y se mantuvo así, temblando, unos segundos… Hasta que se levantó de golpe, y mirando fríamente a sus rivales, por fin lo dijo:

-Pues sí. Yo soy Kira.

Los rostros de los agentes se tornaron de temor. Mello miró al asesino con severidad. Near esbozó una de sus siniestras sonrisas.

-Sí. Yo soy Kira. Así como… el Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Lo sabéis. Kira ahora es la Justicia. La esperanza de la gente. ¿Vais a matarme? ¿De verdad queréis que el mundo vuelva a ser la ciénaga podrida que era antes? El mundo ha cambiado. Acabar con las personas corruptas… ese ha sido siempre el propósito de Kira… cuando la gente malvada fuera purgada… Las personas cambiarían por fin. Aprenderían a convivir como seres humanos. Cuando ese cuaderno cayó en mis manos… Yo supe que tenía que hacerlo. Que solo yo podía hacerlo. Cualquiera podría haber usado el cuaderno para su propio bien. Pero yo… -respiró hondo-. Pensadlo. ¿Vais a arrestarme a mi? Quien tenéis ante vosotros es Kira, así como… El Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

-No -dijo Near, rompiendo unos instantes de silencio. Light reaccionó ante esa palabra - Tú eres… un mero asesino.

-Lo más difícil de cometer un asesinato -intervino entonces Mello- es el hecho de matar a un humano. Hagas lo que hagas, él siempre va a luchar por sobrevivir. Ese cuaderno… es la peor y más cobarde arma asesina de la historia. Alguien capaz de dejarse dominar tanto por su poder… Alguien que pretendiera convertirse en un Dios con ello… Tú eres un asesino de masas alienado. Nada más.

Los tres cruzaron una mirada de ojos entrecerrados.

-Sois vosotros los equivocados… Ahora yo soy la justicia.

-Es posible, no lo niego. En realidad nadie sabe que es correcto y que no; que es justo ni que es malo. Si hubiese un Dios, y ese Dios expresara su doctrina, yo la consideraría, y juzgaría por mi mismo si es correcta o no. Y tú harías lo mismo. Creer que uno tiene razón y convertir esa fe en justicia.

-En mi opinión, aunque tú indicaras el camino a seguir de todos los seres humanos, no se traduciría ni en paz ni en justicia.

Entonces Light fue consciente de todas la miradas que los demás le dirigían.

_Qué atajo de idiotas; no hay manera de que lo entiendan_.

Con solo mirar hacia abajo, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Near, Mello… ¿sabéis con seguridad que las libretas que hay aquí son las auténticas? Podemos confiar en que la vuestra sí, pero la que tiene Aizawa ha estado todo el tiempo en el cuartel, donde yo podría haberla cambiado en cualquier momento. Si fuera así, solo yo conozco el paradero de la verdadera.

-¿Qué pretendes ahora…? -murmuró Mello para sí.

-Es un farol -le dijo Near en un susurro.

Bajó la cabeza hacia él, tratando de encontrar más significado a sus palabras.

-Si queréis averiguar si el cuaderno es verdadero, debéis escribir el nombre de Mikami en él.

-Light Yagami… Kira… No tengo intención de matarte. Mi objetivo desde el principio a sido deshacerme de los cuadernos y arrestarte en secreto, hasta que mueras en un lugar apartado del mundo.

Cuando oyó esas palabras, una ligera sonrisa se aguantó de salir al rostro de Light. Solo Mello, que había estado observándolo atentamente tratando de descubrir que pretendía, se percató de ello. Dio unos pasos alejándose de ellos

-Sean verdaderas o falsas, no creo que perdáis nada examinándolas. ¿No creéis?

Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, puso sus manos delante de él. Mello fue el primero en ver eso, y el primero en comprender lo que hacía. Abrió mucho los ojos al entenderlo.

-Sean los cuadernos verdaderos o falsos… -sonó un inaudible "clic".

Sacó el papel del reloj.

Mello actuó inmediatamente. No pensó. No escuchó un grito tras él. Corrió velozmente hacia Light tratando con toda su alma de llegar a tiempo.

Algo que pasó a gran velocidad ante él le hizo detenerse. La bala disparada por uno de los agentes acertó al asesino en la mano, que comenzó a gritar. En medio de aquella discusión entre Light y el agente que había disparado, Mello siguió corriendo hacia él. Tenía que quitarle aquel papel de las manos.

Con su paciencia agotada, Light volvió a intentar escribir el nombre. Ahora con la sangre.

Sabiendo que no había otra forma de llegar a tiempo, Mello saltó lanzándose hacia él. Chocaron, e inmediatamente comenzaron a forcejear. Mello intentó con todas sus fuerzas quitarle el pedazo a Light, antes de que acabara de apuntarlo. Pero cuando vio que acababa de escribir la "e", algo en su interior estalló. Con un grito, lanzó todo su cuerpo contra él y consiguió alcanzar el puño. Apretó sus nudillos con una fuerza sobrehumana, tal que consiguió hacer que abriera la mano. El pedazo quedó entre ellos dos, sin que ninguno pudiera quitárselo al otro, hasta que un nuevo disparo rompió ese equilibrio. El agente se libraba del control de sus compañeros y conseguía volver a disparar a Light. Mello cogió el pedazo en sus manos tan fuerte que era imposible conseguir que lo soltara.

Light cayó al suelo tras recibir un nuevo disparo. Ninguno de ellos había sido mortal, pero la hemorragia amenazaba a su vida. Pero no podía parar ahora. Tenía que hacerlo… Tenía que matar a Near…

A pesar de sus heridas, a pesar de la distancia que les separaba, Light consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba Near, consiguió lanzarse sobre él. Sus manos agarraron su cuello antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar. Los agentes cargaron sus pistolas, y nada más oírlo Light puso a Near por encima de él, como escudo, y aún estrangulándolo. No podrían dispararle a un punto vital sin acertar a Near.

Pero algo se lanzó sobre ellos dos. Unas cortas uñas se clavaban en los dedos de Light y separaban sus manos del cuerpo de Near. Aún trató de continuar, pero Mello le soltó un puñetazo que hizo que su mandíbula comenzara a sangrar y que del dolor su agarre disminuyera muy levemente. Pero Mello consiguió que sus manos se apartaran del cuerpo del chico.

Light, con toda la furia de que su nuevo intento hubiera sido frustrado, le soltó un puñetazo a Mello… en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

Sintió un punzante e insoportable dolor que le hizo gritar mientras su cicatriz se llenaba de sangre. Pero logró detener a Light antes de que pudiera volver a atacar a Near. Lo puso en la posición perfecta para que recibiera un nuevo disparo, que le hizo caer al suelo.

Y Mello, ignorando la desesperación de Kira, ignorando como se trataba de tranquilizar al agente, ignorando los gritos de Mikami, ignorando el dolor de su rostro sangrante; fue con Near.

Rápidamente lo tumbó de lado, y él comenzó a toser y a intentar recuperar el aire. Mello le puso su mano en la boca para que tosiera en ella, mientras le ponía la otra mano a la espalda. Cuando sus fuertes toses se calmaron, Mello apartó la mano y miró la palma. Sintió un inmenso alivio al no ver sangre en ella.

Rodeó a Near con el brazo y le ayudó a incorporarse, para luego ponerse de pie a su lado.

Entonces vieron como Light, malherido, se arrastraba por el suelo, pidiendo ayuda en vano. Hasta que se encontró a los pies de su shinigami.

-Ryuk… ¡Ryuk, escribe sus nombres! ¡Eres mi último recurso! ¡Mátalos!

El shinigami estuvo unos segundos en silencio. Luego, sacó su cuaderno.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

Todos los agentes comenzaron a disparar al oír esas palabras. Mello se puso en guardia, pero oyó una tranquila voz a su lado.

-No pasa nada.

Mello apartó por primera vez la mirada de Light y se sus gritos de victoria, tratando de sacarle una respuesta a Near. Pero todo tuvo sentido cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.

-El que va a morir, Light… eres tú.

Se giró ahí inmediatamente, para ver como Kira suplicaba desesperadamente por su vida. Él trató de mirar con un rostro severo. Near lo hizo con una expresión indescifrable.

De toda aquella fuerte conversación entre Light y el shinigami, solo una parte quedó grabada a fuego en su memoria: "Da igual como hayan sido en vida, todos los humanos van al mismo sitio. La muerte es igual para todos".

Cuarenta segundos después, Kira cayó.

Todo lo que pasó después fue muy complicado. Todos los allí presentes cayeron en unos minutos de confusión por ese final del caso Kira. Acabaron siendo capaces de moverse, y entonces llegó el momento de cerrar el caso definitivamente. Guardaron el cadáver de Light y acordaron que le contarían una mentira a su familia. También prometieron no contar nada de lo ocurrido allí. La resolución del caso Kira debía ser un secreto para siempre.

Los agentes japoneses fueron los encargados de llevarse al shinigami para luego hacerle declarar, por lo que fue uno de ellos el primero en tocar el cuaderno verdadero. Todos esos asuntos les ocuparon bastante tiempo, y les ocuparía más. Al cabo de hora y media, los japoneses se marcharon. Poco después de que se fueran, Lidner miró su reloj. Tragó saliva al ver la hora que era.

-Mello…-dijo girándose hacia donde estaban él y Near-. Cinco minutos…

Los ojos del chico se abrieron mucho al oír eso. Casi le pareció sentir pánico. Quiso cruzar una mirada con Near, pero él tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba con sus marionetas.

Lidner hizo que sus compañeros salieran junto a ella. Tenía que dejarlos a solas. Mello se sentó en el suelo, solo para evitar llevarse un golpe cuando su corazón se detuviera. Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, y Mello quiso romperlos enseguida, para aprovechar de alguna manera los minutos que le quedaban de vida, pero nada más que abriera la boca Near se le adelantó.

-Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Mello lo miró con una expresión de extrañeza idéntica a la que había puesto cuando se lo dijo antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -apenas se percató de la extraña suavidad y confianza de su frase.

-Tú siempre pensabas en ponerte en acción para superarme. Pero sé que tus actos no se limitaban a eso. Porque aunque a mí no pudieras superarme… Aunque no pudieras superarme…

Por alguna razón, Mello no sintió aquella ira que despertaba en su interior cada vez que Near le hablaba de algo así. Solo quería seguir escuchando.

-Siempre decías que serías el número uno, que nos superaría mí… Pero sabes que yo no puedo superar a L.

Mello reaccionó con sorpresa ante esa gran muestra de modestia de su rival. Inconscientemente, se acercó más a él. Sentía que aquello era algo que tenía que escuchar.

-Tú careces de sangre fría, y yo de iniciativa -prosiguió cuando lo vio acercarse, alzando las marionetas de ellos tres-. ¿No lo ves? Ni tú ni yo podemos superar a nuestro objetivo común. Aún no. Pero…

Mello estaba bastante cerca de él en ese momento. Lo miraba con una expresión nueva, irreconocible; al igual que la faceta que Near le estaba mostrando era irreconocible para él. Él bajó la marioneta de L hasta su palma, dejando en sus dedos solo la suya y la de Mello. Entonces alzó la mirada, y a pesar de la neutralidad de su mirada y su voz -pero también con fuerza-, sus ojos parecieron brillar un leve instante.

-Juntos podemos superar a L.

Algo en el interior de Mello cambió al oír esas palabras. Miró a Near como si lo viera por primera vez. Comprendió muchas cosas. Y empezó a hacerse preguntas que no se había planteado nunca antes. Pensó que habría pasado si ambos hubieran actuado de distinta manera… Las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes.

_Él podría haber sobrevivido_

_Él podría haberse convertido en L._

_Podría haberlo superado. Podrían haberlo superado._

-Near… -el chico pareció recuperar ese levísimo brillo en sus grises ojos. Los de Mello estaban igual-. Hemos atrapado a Kira. Hemos vengado a L. Lo hemos hecho j…

Su voz se quebró.

Sintiendo en el pecho un dolor inmenso, incomparable con nada, el cuerpo le falló. Comenzó a caer de lado. Pero cuando iba a chocar, sintió un contacto que lo dejaba con suavidad en el suelo. Fue capaz de girar muy levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con su rostro.

-Near…

No podía morir aún. Había algo que tenía que decirle. _Tenía que hacerlo, o ya no podría nunca._

-…honra… el nombre… de L…

Su voz era cada vez más débil y lejana. Pero tenía que resistir. _Solo unos segundos más… Su fuerza de voluntad podía lograrlo._

Consiguió reunir fuerzas suficientes para alzar la mano y ponerla sobre la de Near.

-Mello…

-…hazlo… por… nosotros…

Y la última imagen que vio antes de morir fue lo más hermoso que vio nunca. Fue un recuerdo que guardó como un tesoro mientras sus ojos se cerraban para siempre. Se llevó aquello al otro lado, y en su cuerpo dejó una leve y suave sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Vuestras reviews se agradecen :)**


End file.
